


Anatomy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodyswap, NSFW, Other, unsure how to tag the relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska and Terezi accidentally turn John and Dave into trolls (specifically, their ancestors) and offer to help them adjust to their new bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> The request is as follows:  
> "Terezi and Vriska fuck around with an appearifier and somehow accidentaly ectobiologize John into a copy of Mindfang, and Dave into a copy of Redglare. The girls are thrilled to (technically) meet their idols, and help John & Dave adjust to their new bodies. (notes: john has both arms/eyes, dave isn't blind or whatever, the right clothes just show up through ectoscience) i guess this would (sort of) be Serketcest and Pyropecest? Kind of smutty please."  
> I kind of forgot to actually mention that they're not just random trolls though.  
> Oops?

When you start literally seeing red, you know something is wrong.

Your hair feels longer too, and your shoes feel weird, and did you just shrink a few inches? Then you notice John has disappeared, and in his place is a troll in a black petticoat. She looks back at you and bites her lip worriedly, and asks, “Dave?”

You nod, and you wonder how she knows your name. Unless…maybe that is John?

Looking down, you find yourself in a similar situation. No petticoat, thank god, but these clothes look pretty feminine to you.

You’re working the hell out of it, but that’s not the issue here.

“Okay, what the fuck,” you say, and it’s not your voice. You look at Vriska and Terezi, wanting to demand answers. They’re staring at the pair of you in a mixture of awe and excitement.

John crosses his arms in a way that might have been amusing if he were in his own body, but now actually looks a little intimidating. “Change us back.”

“I already forgot what we did,” Terezi says. “We were just playing around with the settings. We really have no clue what we’re doing.”

“Obviously,” you say. Vriska rolls her eyes at you.

“Then play around a little more,” John responds.

You look at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding? They could find a way to make things worse, I guarantee it.”

Vriska looks kind of pissed, but Terezi just kinds of shrugs like you’ve got a point. John starts tapping his foot. “So we’re stuck like this?”

“Guess so.”

“Oh, guys, it’s not all bad,” Vriska smirks. “Look at yourselves, you’re hot as hell.”

Well, you already knew that. You were hot before too though, so this development doesn’t really mean anything at all to you.

John concedes her that point as well, but then brings up the one major concern you have: “But now we have alien bodies. Girl alien bodies.”

The girls look at each other then, communicating silently through raised eyebrows and smirks. “Looks like it’s time for an anatomy lesson, then.”

“The first and most obvious difference is the horns,” Vriska begins, and she’s taken on a serious tone. You would roll your eyes, but she seems to be legitimately trying to help. You decide to hear her out. You’re glad you did when she points at you. “Yours are short, but they’re sharp.” Then she points at John. “Yours are longer, and probably just as sharp. You could hurt yourselves doing something as simple as washing your hair.”

“Not to mention, you could damage things around you too,” Terezi cuts in. “Like, when you change your clothes, you could rip them on your horns. It’s happened to me loads of times.”

“Simple enough. Moving right along…” As John reaches up to touch his new horns curiously, Vriska observes him, apparently looking for her next major point.

You think you could give her one. “What about these chests?” you ask, gesturing at your brand new rack.

Vriska seems confused by your question, but Terezi at least catches your drift. “Your rumble spheres? There’s not much to say there. It’s pretty much the main difference between male and female trolls, but as far as I can tell they’re vestigial.”

“Yep. Left over from before our race evolved to have one mother grub instead of…however they reproduced back then.”

Well, alright, you don’t really have more than a basic understanding of evolution, but you can accept that. Basically, your troll tits are just kind of there. Moving on.

“It seems like the other differences are just in what you call everything,” John muses. “Like, you’ve got your think pan and your protein chute and your hear ducts.”

“And your bone bulge,” you point out. “But don’t girls have those too? So that’s probably nothing like a dick.”

Vriska nods. “Your bone bulge and your nook. Now, here’s where the lesson gets interesting.” After a moment, it becomes obvious that neither you nor John is picking up what she’s putting down. “Would you guys like a demonstration on what your bulge and your nook are for?”

Your very first thought is along the lines of ‘fuck no’, but you reconsider before you open your mouth. You’d probably end up doing a little bit of experimenting sooner or later, to be honest. Now you’re even more curious…and here is someone offering to guide you a little bit.

Taking your silence as a yes, Terezi approaches you, and pushes you back until she has you pressed against the wall. Looking over at John, you see that Vriska has him in a similar position. Her hand is already pulling up his petticoat and he’s blushing dark blue.

Terezi’s hand pulls your attention back on her. She rubs along your thigh until she reaches…oh. “Here’s your bulge,” she says with her trademark grin. Her fingers close around it through the cloth of your pants, and you realize bone bulges are really weird. Still, your breath hitches; you feel the same kind of pleasure you would get touching yourself in your own body, but the thrill of someone else doing it.

You hear John gasp, but you don’t really care that he’s just feet away from you. This is starting to turn you on. How the hell did Terezi turn you on so easily? Maybe it’s a troll thing. She seems to know exactly what she’s doing as she moves her fingers farther back.

It’s not until her fingers reach it and try to press inside through your pants that you realize you have an extra hole between your legs. “There’s your nook,” she says. You swallow, trying not to show how hot and bothered you’re getting, but you think you must be failing.

Slowly, she moves her hand back up, and past your bulge. You’re about to protest, but you figure out what she wants to do when she unbuttons your pants. You decide to let her figure out the clothes you’re wearing rather than trying to help her; you’re just as unfamiliar with this outfit as she is.

Terezi gets her hand beneath the cloth easily enough. You roll your hips up toward her palm, trying to get contact where you need it. She grins at your enthusiasm.

“You can stimulate your bulge like this,” she tells you, her tone purely informative. The way she rubs you with three fingers makes you twitch, and you feel your nook contract. Holy shit, that’s so weird.

“And you can stimulate your bulge like this,” she continues. Her fingers brush the edges of your nook, teasing you a little, before she presses two inside. Rather than thrusting in and out as you expected, she wiggles them. Now your bulge wants attention too.

Terezi ceases for just a moment, just long enough to say, “Now both, together.” With two of her fingers still in your nook, she wraps the other three around your bulge again, and resumes her treatments on both. Unused to this body and these sensations, you climax almost immediately. You’d be embarrassed could you not hear John’s whimpering.

You swear under your breath as Terezi pulls her hand out of your pants. It’s covered in something kind of gross looking, and you realize it can only be your own troll cum. “You might want to clean yourself up,” she smirks, finally pulling away.

You look down at the mess she made of you and your new threads. You find it really hard to gather the energy to care though.

You think you can deal with this body, if you must.


End file.
